Inverted Relationship
by darker syronix
Summary: A sequel to the oneshot A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience. Since, Female Dark Link ( Rin) was born. It's time to take it up a notch! So, Link saved the day like usual. Everything is usual, until he has a fate ( made up) meeting with his new girl. That he didn't know it was the old clone of him. M for Language. Dark Link (FEM) x Link.


**Okay... first of all. This is the same timeline, I couldn't think of anything better. Forgive me.**

**Second. This is 1 month after The Twilight accident (LOL, accident).**

**Third. This is a sequel to the oneshot A Dark Link's Gender Bender Experience. If you haven't read it, go back search for it, read it, review, and read this.**

**Fourth. I wanna thank lolrus555 (Forgive me if I mistaken your nickname. Heck, you don't even have an account I can't thank you properly) for the review. Motivated me very well.**

**Fifth. Please Read and enjoy it.**

**Sixth. If you're done REVIEW is much appreciated.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>*Knock - knock*<p>

The knocking sounds were heard outside of Link's house in the Ordon village. It echoed inside his house. Then, it was heard by the Hero of Twilight while he was sleeping like a sheep. It startled him as the sound became louder and faster.

"Alright-alright, I'm coming!" He said sheepishly. "Geez, who would be here at this time." he mumbled as he scratching his ruffled hair.

He opened the door. A girl was standing in front of him. It was Illia

"Hello, Illia, what's wrong?" he asked her. She seemed trouble as she had a really panick face all over her face.

"The monster! The monster is here!" she screamed. "Please, Link hel-" her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Okay okay, calm down, Illia. Is it the same monster that kidnapped you and the children?" he asked. She nodded. "Dang! I thought he learned his lesson." He whispered to himself.

"Okay, where is he now?" He entered his house to equip the items he got when he ventured with The Twilight Princess to save Hyrule and Twilight from The Lord of Evil.

"At the Ordon Bridge, that wooden bridge." She pointed her hand to the location.

"Thanks, I'll be off in a while." He closed and locked the front door like any other RESPONSIBLE should do when they leave their houses. He quickly rode on Epona to the outside of the village.

He could hear the faint voice of Illia saying "Be careful, Link!" He smiled.

"And don't let Epona get hurt. Otherwise you'll get some lesson from me." The smile turned into a nervous grin.

...

"Where is he!" said the fully armed monster.

"Right here." The monster's eyes locked on the hero.

"Ah, there you are! Are you ready for the third round, Hero?" he asked with great expectations.

"Wait!" The hero looked around his surroundings. "You came here alone? Isn't that kind of bold?" he asked.

"They're just a bunch of nobodies. They're practically useless."

"I thought you learned your lesson, King Bublin" Link said calmly, keeping his cool.

"Lesson? From you shooting me off the bridge? Fuck you asshole! I was lucky enough to survive the fall! Now, it's time for you to die! I'll rip your skull, your brain and feed it to my monster and SEE HOW THEY LI-" before he even finish his speech the sound of a flinging arrow shot through the air. It plunged right through the head. Killing him instantly and leaving him died sitting on his horse.

"You talk too much." He redeployed his bow and rode back to the village. There he noticed, a shadow watching him from afar. Instinctively, he deployed the bow and arrow, pulling the string. He was ready to shoot, but, the figure already disappeared without him noticing. Leaving the Hero confused at what he was seeing.

"Must be my imagination." (That mainstream word tho) "Glad, that the villagers don't know anything about this. I'm glad Illia isn't all talkative otherwise the whole village could have gone nuts."

He caressed his horse "Let's go back, Epona."

...

"You managed to done yourself again, Hero of Twilight" She said with a seducing voice. "You know, a hero deserve a reward, hm?" She was trying to seduce... a doll Link.

"Arrghh, there's no frickin way I'd do that!" She cried. "How can I show him an appreciation for all of his efforts? Urgghh, so confusing." She jumped to her bed and sunked her face on her pillow.

"If I can't even do anything to thank him. How can I confess to him too?" Illia whispered to herself.

...

"Oh man oh man, Am I tired." Link entered his house. Threw away his stuff, climbed the ladder, lied on his bed while closing his eyes. "Man, I'm really glad it was him. If it was someone else maybe it would've taken longer... or worse."

His bed has the same sensation as usual. It was really soft and... Squishy? "Hm, I know my bed is really soft. But, I didn't notice it was really squishy for me to grab..."

"Are you enjoying my body now?"

"HUAAA MY GOODNESS!" The Terrified Hero fell of the bed and hit his head. The girl giggled. "That's a cute reaction you have. For someone who molested my breast" she said playfully.

"Wha- whuh- who are you?" He asked while covering his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Me?"

She stood over him.

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you, Link" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**Jesus, I edited this like 4 times. It's really hard, okay? I use my smartphone to write not a laptop or a PC.**

**Sorry if it was kind of a rush. And I noticed that some of the conversations are way ahead of it's time. Basically, I did it in purpose to add some humoric elements. Also, King Bublin I have to use him even though the first reviewer said that he didn't hold a grudge against Link. I did want to edit this again, but, it will have to take a new idea to rewrite the scene. So, pretend that King Bublin did hold a grudge against Link, okay? Please, forgive me for the silliness.**

**I need a better name for The Fem Dark Link AKA Rin. I chose the name because it's related with Link (The Spelling).**

**Well, please review, favorite, follow. Mostly REVIEW! I don't know if I'm doing this wrong or not.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
